Wild Ninja Party Gone Wrong
by happychica
Summary: Chunin exams are finished and now it's party time! Lot's of OOCness, so PLEASE read and tell me if it's any good...we need to know...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. In fact, I don't even own this fic. My friend wrote it out in script format and asked me to post it, since she doesn't have an account. Why she didn't get her own, I'll never know, but she didn't/won't, so here it is. Also, I quote many things because I thought they fit, so I give credit where credit is due…

Warning: MAJOR OOCNESS!

Chapter 1

It was a few weeks after the end of the chunin exam, and all the ninjas who passed felt like celebrating, even Neji and Gaara! The new chunins had been told that the best place to hangout was a new bar at the edge of town. So, at 7:00 sharp, all the new chunins assembled and began their celebration party. Unbeknownst to them, but beknownst to us, a certain hyperactive ninja had his own plans for the night.

'Heh, heh, heh,' though Naruto mischievously. 'This time I'll beat Sasuke for sure. There's no way he can figure out my plan, and there are enough sprits in this drink to make anyone act weird. Oh man, I wish I'd brought the camera, this is gonna be _so_ funny.' Slipping out from under the table where he had been hiding, Naruto approached his rival, full of malicious glee.

"Hey, Sasuke, my man! What's up? Having fun? You looked thirsty so I got you a drink."

"Thanks," muttered the Uchiha, excepting the glass. 'What's he up to? Naruto never does this kind of stuff without a reason…' But Naruto just stood there smiling his innocent smile, hoping that Sasuke would drink the stupid stuff and let the fun start.

'Come on already…of all the nights he had to pick to be slow, Mr. Speedy here had to pick tonight!' Just then, a green clad, bushy-browed, hyperactive ninja appeared next to the two rivals, smiling his almost unique smile.

"HELLO NARUOT! HELLO SASUKE! ARE YOU GOING TO DRINK THAT? FOR I HAVE WORKED UP A FERSOME THIRST FROM THE ACTIVITY KNOWN AS DANCING!" said Lee.

"No, you can have it," said Sasuke, seeing the perfect opportunity to see if Naruto was planning anything.

'Uh-oh, not good. Lee's hyper enough when normal. If he drinks that stuff, we are going to be in _so_ much trouble come morning! Heck, come the next five minutes!' Naruto tried to keep his face calm as he watched the only person with more energy than him down the drink in one gulp. Suddenly, the ninja paled and dawned a vacant expression.

"Lee, you okay," asked Sasuke, very glad that he had not drunken whatever it was that Naruto had handed him. At this point, while Naruto was silently freaking, Sakura walked up.

"Hey guys, what's up? And what's wrong with Lee? He's acting even creepier than usual."

"WHA?" muttered the drunken ninja. He was starting to hiccup. 'Uh-oh, now things are gonna get _really_ bad. I put _way_ too much stuff in that glass,' thought Naruto, sweat starting to break out on his brow. And, as if solely to prove Naruto right, Lee vanished. Lee also left everything he'd been wearing behind, right down to his green striped boxers. Team seven stood still in shock, even Naruto hadn't expected that, though truthfully he hadn't known what to expect. Then the other members of Lee's team showed up.

"Hello, have you seen Lee?" asked TenTen, making Sakura and Naruto jump. Sasuke was still wrapping his brain about the concept of a ninja doing something so stupid in such a short space of time. 'This is gonna kill the reputation of our village," he thought numbly, finally tuning into the conversation the others had been having.

"So Lee is now running around the village without any clothes because he drank something meant for Sasuke, and this whole problem should really have nothing to do with us, except that Sasuke is too smart of anyone's good?" asked Neji, his face as uninterested as always. TenTen, however, had gone into shock, though was quickly recovering.

"Um, yeah, that's about it," mumbled Sakura, looking at the floor. It was amazing how interesting the floor tiles had just become.

"I suppose this means I'm going to get hurt," said Naruto, rather quietly.

"Yes, by many people, but let's round up Nakey first, alright?" It was amazing how calm some people could be, no matter what the situation. When all had nodded their assent, they left to search for the poor, now naked, Lee.

_Later..._

"Good Lord, we've searched this whole village from top to bottom and he hasn't showed up! Why can't we ask for more help again?"

"Because, Naruto, it's your fault and if we ask for help, _everybody_ gets in trouble, not just_ you_!" whispered Sakura fiercely.

"There he is," muttered Sasuke, completely ignoring the two bickering idiots behind him. He turned on his radio. "We've spotted him heading towards the Hokage's tower, we'll meet you there."

"Roger, see you there," answered TenTen's voice. Turning off his radio again, Sasuke hit the two arguing ninja had relayed the information.

"Then let's go," shouted Naruto, jumping to his feet.

"Hey Naruto?" asked Sakura. "How much liquor did you put in that cup?"

"Not much," answered Naruto. 'How was I supposed to know five ounces would set him off…must be a kick-butt ninja thing…'

TBC…

Well? Gonna review or what!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto; still don't own this idea, still want an Iruka-sensei plushie that is an actual _thing_ instead of an imaginary one…really am tired of hugging air...

A/N: Well, it's been forever, but between NARUTO, and evil school, I just didn't have time. You all forgive me, right?

Chapter 2

Team seven was still chasing a drunk, and very naked, Rock Lee through the Konohagakure village. Neji was watching from the rooftops, hoping to find a place to trap Lee, but even his Byagakun wasn't helping him now. TenTen was off doing whatever it is she does, probably hoping to mistake Lee for a practice dummy, though nobody would believe _that_.

"Lee, stop, please!" shouted Sakura as the group rounded yet _another_ corner, Lee still far a head. 'This town has too many corners,' thought Inner Sakura, now thoroughly bored with the whole affair. Finally the three newly appointed chunin cornered Lee in an alley. Seeing no other way out, Lee turned around to face team seven. Sakura let out a small squeak and turned around too, covering her eyes in the process. There are some things one just doesn't need to see.

"That's enough, Lee," growled Sasuke. His patience had long ago grown thin. "Be a good boy and come with us. Nobody in this town really wants to see you running around drunk, least of all naked, too." Lee blinked at Sasuke, then his eyes went wide(er). He began to move slowly towards Sasuke.

"SAKURA?" asked Lee, still quite out of it. Naruto stared, but Sasuke was starting to wish he had stayed at the bar, heck, stayed home!

"Lee, I'm not-"

"OH SAKURA, HOW I LOVE YOU SO! COME ON, SMOOTCHIE SMOOTCHIE!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up Lee. I am NOT Sakura, and you don't want to-"

"AW, COME ON. DON'T BE SHY! I KNOW YOU WANT TO!"

"Um, uh, Lee, seriously now, I'm not Sakura, and…augh!" Lee had vanished for a second, only to reappear on top of the now stuttering Uchiha, setting several records without trying; first, make an Uchiha stutter, second, make an Uchiha blush (though I think Naruto gets real credit for this one). "Get off of me Lee!"

"Uh, guys? What's going on?" asked Sakura, starting to turn back around. Naruto grabbed her shoulders and held her there.

"Lee's still naked, Sakura! You'll only encourage this behavior!"

'Wow, when Lee gets drunk Naruto gets smart…just another reason to avoid this ever happening again…' 'Inner Sakura really doesn't know when to keep her trap shut sometimes,' thought normal Sakura, still facing the empty exit to the alley.

"ALRIGHTY THEN, SAKURA! PUCKER UP," bellowed Lee. This got Sakura's attention. 'If I'm here, then who's?...'

"Um, no, Lee, please, don't do this-" At this point, Sakura wouldn't have turned around for anything. One does not often like to see one's crush humiliated, and this was one of those times. Naruto, on the other hand, couldn't do anything more than stare, for it was a kinda weird spectacle. It did cross his shocked mind, later, that he probably could have prevented it, but it did make for god blackmail material.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Seconds later, Neji and TenTen appeared at the end of the alley.

"What's up? We heard…a…scream…" TenTen trailed off weakly, staring in disbelief at the sight before her. Sakura had her eyes screwed up, praying that what she thought had just happened, hadn't really. Naruto was frozen, a look of mingled disgust, amusement, and his usual semi-lost appearance planted ever-shiftily on his face. And Sasuke? Well, the poor Uchiha had curled up into the fetal position, eyes wide, and was talking to himself.

"No…get away…please, no…no…not again…" Neji was the first to recover, mostly because nothing seems to faze that guy.

"Naruto, you take Sasuke and get him back to normal, or as close as you can. Sakura, TenTen, you two come with me, we're going to keep looking for Lee. NO QUESTIONS!" This last part was directed mainly at Sakura, who didn't quite understand why she couldn't help her teammate. It wasn't like she was gonna kiss him or something, he'd probably knock her senseless, whatever it was Lee did. 'After all, it's not like _Lee_ kissed Sasuke, right?'

With that, the two groups parted ways for now, the three remaining searchers going off to scourer the city once more. Naruto was left to try and get a very upset Sasuke back to the Uchiha mansion so he could stick him in the shower to chill. 'This is gonna be a _long_ night,' though Naruto as he finally got Sasuke on his feet…

TBC...

Sorry the chapter's so short, but it's 3:11 in the morning and I have a math SOL tomorrow that I'm liable to sleep through. That, and there wasn't anything else in that part of the script. Next chapter's longer…but not by much, sorry n.n; Like I said before, I'm just ghost writing stuff for my friend who is best at writing script format. Love her to death either way, she totally kicks butt…no, I'm nor sucking up.

Update?…I honestly don't know when, though, God willing, it will be before June 19th, because after that, things get hectic. Thanks for reading!

(It's now 3:13 a.m.)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto, and for good reason.

Sorry for the long update, finals + recitals forever till you read the next part. So without further ado, here's chapter three.

Chapter 3

_11:32 p.m._

When the five chunin meet up again it was near midnight. Sasuke still looked a bit out of it, but other than that was back to his normal self, however normal that may be.

"Okay, it's been about five hours since Naruto got Lee drunk," muttered Neji, "so Lee should be coming back to his 'normal' self. However, knowing Lee, he probably has thought up something to unsure that doesn't happen."

"Whatever happens, we need to round him up soon. It's not safe for a powerful shinobi like Lee to be running around at this hour of the night, let alone drunk. He could get kidnapped or hurt, or worse!" TenTen hated feeling left out, and so far had been relatively ignored in this miniature quest.

"Worse being his finding more alcohol and consuming it," confirmed Neji, trying vainly to formulate a plan Lee couldn't wiggle out of. Motioning to the others, he added: "We should keep looking, but let's stay together this time. It will be easier to hold him with more people." The others nodded, and the five ninja took off into the night once more.

**Meanwhile….**

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ONCE I DRINK THIS, THE ULTIMATE POWER SOURCE, NO ONE SHALL EVER BE ABLE TO DEFEAT ME! AND I SHALL DEFEAT THE EVIL EGG PEOPLE ONCE AND FOR ALL AND SAKURA WILL HAVE TO LOVE ME!" It's amazing what drunken Lee can come up with. After proclaiming his plan to the town (and a bunch of people in Alabama who couldn't care less), Lee quickly drank half the bottle of beer he had located. At this point, the rest of the crew showed up.

"There he is," cried Naruto, leaping towards the temporarily dazed Lee. Lee got over whatever was holding him in place and took off running again, the five shinobi chasing him for all they were worth. The chase after Rock Lee consisted of the following events, in chronological order:

First, the group ran past Kakashi reading his Icha Icha book. Hearing the incoming group, the jonin looked up.

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALVIE YOU STUPID EGG PEOPLE!" shouted the drunken Lee, charging past first.

"Lee, come back," shouted TenTen. "And stop calling us Egg People! We're your friends!"

"Or were," muttered a still angry Uchiha. Once the group was past, Kakashi laughed softly to himself.

"Ah, the All Night Ninja Party, good times, good times…" Still laughing, the ex-ANBU member returned to reading his book, quickly tuning out the still yelling ninja. He did, however, make a note to point out that ninja are supposed to be quite, the next time he saw his team.

After this, our rag-tag group was to vaguely, and unknowingly, cross paths with the infamous, and quite laughable, Orochimaru. (Sorry, his face…) Hiding at the edge of town, the snake was finishing up his preplan idiot ness that is required of all villains.

"Mwhahahahaha! My super secret plan to take over the village will surely work this time. No one can stop me! Ahahahahahahaha!" Now, here comes our group, Lee still in the lead.

"YOU'LL NEVER STOP MY STOPPING YOU FROM TAKING OVER THE WORLD YOU USELESS EGG PEOPLE! I'LL FRY YOU UP AND EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST!"

"Lee, knock it off," bellowed a now very perturbed off Neji, quickly followed by the others.

"You're not gonna eat us because that's disgusting, Lee!" bellowed Sakura, who was, predictably, miffed beyond all reason, and gaining speed as a result.

"Dammit," mumbled Orochimaru after the retreating chunin. "They stole my plan!" Just then, the Black Ops agents decided to show up.

"There he is!" cried one of them. They all started to run after Orochimaru.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

_1:05 p.m._

Panting, the five none drunken ninja finally came to a halt, having lost track of their prey once again.

"Doesn't…he…ever…give…up…?" panted out the Kyuubi vessel, hands on his knees.

"I guess…not. Maybe we should…split up…again…" answered Sasuke. His pride wouldn't let him show his exhaustion, though he was about ready to through that to the wind.

"Right," whispered TenTen, clutching the stitch in her side. "Sakura…and I…will go one way. You boys…can go…the other…way…" Heads nodded, and the group split up _again_ (worse than Scooby-Doo, they are).

**Later...**

The boys stopped to rest under a street light, each one at varying degrees of ticked and tired.

"Think they found Lee yet," asked Naruto, ever the hopeful one.

"They would have called us on the radio, dobe." Ah yes, know we have the practical one, also known as Sasuke. Neji nodded in agreement. After having recaught their breath for the umpteenth time tonight, they went off to see what new racket Lee had caused. After all, only one person could make that much noise tonight, and no one else shouted their allegiance to their teachers at all.

**Elsewhere…**

"Wow, this was the best idea ever," said Sakura, looking around at the different shops in the mall. "I had no idea it was open this late."

"It isn't," said TenTen, "but the guards here are wussies and therefore let ninjas in at all hours. It's great, huh?"

"Yup," agreed Sakura. "We should still finish up soon. We ARE gonna have to go meet up with the guys again so that they at least _think_ we were out looking for your drunken teammate."

This decided, the two girls went off to shop. The boys resumed chasing Lee, and Lee continued to be as loud as possible, though he was still as polite as one can be while completely drunk.

TBC

Okay, severe crap, but I have a recital tonight and wanted this up. I've written worse, believe me. However, the next, and yes, final, chapter should more than make up for it. Warning to all Sasuke lovers, he gets in a spot of trouble. Since you've been warned, I expect you to not all show up on my doorstep with pitch forks. That, and by the time you find me, I'll be in PA. I intend, no, I PROMISE to have the final chapter up before I leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We still don't own Naruto, and the idea is still mostly Serene's.

Chapter 4

_2:05 a.m._

"What in heaven's name is taking that boy so long! It doesn't take this long to pee!" Sakura was very annoyed. After she and TenTen had completed their shopping spree they had meet up with the boys again, saying honestly that they had not spotted Lee. They conveniently left out the part about not looking for him. It was now after two in the morning and neither group had seen hide-nor-hair of the boy. And now Naruto had to deal with Mother Nature and her unpleasant timing. Finally, the other two members of team seven heard a flushing sound and a few minutes later Naruto emerged, feeling much better.

"Aaah, much better. Now, what are we gonna do next?"

"We should get back to looking for Lee," said Sasuke quietly. Fatigue was starting to catch up with him. He _would_ have those stupid chunin exams right before this stupid party, if you could call it that anymore. "Maybe the others are having fun still, but not us. Blasted dobe."

Enter the rest of Lee's team. Jumping down from the rooftop, TenTen and Neji hurried over to where team seven was currently standing. TenTen looked much too cheerful for their current predicament.

"I think I found a way to catch Lee," whispered the excited female. This caught everyone's attention, even Neji, who had not been told of this development. Sasuke had a sudden plunging feeling in his stomach, the kind you get right before a test you didn't study for.

"Care to elaborate," commented the Hyuuga, an impatient frown creasing his face.

"Ok, ok, here goes. You all remember what happened earlier, right?"

"Right," chorused the group, each remembering a different thing.

"Well I thought we could play off of that. Of course, if Sasuke disagrees this won't work."

"Of course he'll help," said Naruto confidently. TenTen beamed.

"Alright, this is what we'll do…" You all remember that 'pride to the wind' thing? Well, there it goes.

_Later…_

"You're sure there is _no other way_?" asked a very annoyed Uchiha. Four heads nodded at him, most wearing smug looks. Sasuke sighed and resigned himself to his fate and hoped none of his obnoxious fun club (outside of Sakura) ever saw him like this.

The Uchiha prodigy was rather different looking from when the conversation had started. He was now wearing a long black dress that billowed almost everywhere, a small amount of make up, and the world's deepest _natural _blush. After all, any boy would be rather embarrassed to be stuck in this particular get up after all the things that had happened so far tonight. As if to add insult to injury, he was tied very tightly to a pole in the middle of the street so that the others could be on the roofs all around him. Easy access, but a much higher chance of someone seeing Sasuke like this. Said Uchiha's blush deepened at the thought.

"Alright Sasuke, we want to go home, so make this quick, got it? Lee's already headed this way!" TenTen's voice sounded staticy through the radio, but everyone heard her nonetheless. Sighing again, Sasuke tried to find his voice. It seemed to have died in protest, but the impending doom was going to come either way. Clearing his throat, Sasuke shouted as loud as he could, praying all were asleep.

"Oh no, the evil Egg People have captured me! I wish my love would come save me! Oh, wherever could Rock Lee be?" Sasuke flinched at his high pitched voice, but it seemed to have worked. He could hear a shout of "I MUST PROTECT MY LOVE!" from where he was, so that must have meant that Lee was on his way. 'Oh joy,' thought Sasuke. 'Just because he won't remember this doesn't mean he see it!' As this thought crossed his mind, the naked shinobi burst into the street, tearing towards Sasuke as fast as he could.

Just as Lee was about to reach the pole, the four able shinobi leapt down upon him, knocking him unconscious. After making sure that there was no physical damage caused from his rampage, Naruto and Neji wrapped the boy up in a blanket. From there, TenTen and Neji took the boy away, probably to Gai-sensei's house, so that he could recuperate. Having completed their parts of the mission, Sakura and Naruto took their leave as well.

A few hours later, Naruto sat up in bed, completely alert. He had just remembered something very important that they had forgotten to do. Leaping out of bed, Naruto took off out the window to finish their part mission _completely_.

_The Next Day…_

THE DAILY KUNAI  
**UNKNOWN SHINOBI STREAKS!  
Also, Orochimaru is spotted and mysterious articles are found!**

_Last night, an undercover Black Ops agent discovered that an unknown shinobi, pursued by other ninja, had begun to streak across the village during a Ninja Party being held at the __Sitalisman__, a new bar at the edge town. The Black Ops agent had join the pursuit, unbeknownst to the other ninjas chasing the streaking shinobi. However, he was detoured due to sighting the infamous rogue ninja, Orochimaru (last name unknown). Giving pursuit, Orochimaru was caught, but disappeared in the early hours of the morning. He is suspected to have had inside help._

_In other news, a pole was discovered in the center of one of the streets of Konohagakure. Surrounding the base of the pole was an odd assort meant of clothing, all belonging to women in nearby homes save for one simple black dress. The owner has yet to be found. This is thought to be a prank, yet a watch has been established to ensure it does not happen again. Breaking and entering is still wrong, even as a harmless prank._

Sasuke stared at the paper, a laugh threatening to spill out at any second. Nobody had recognized him or Lee, though that could be expected. It was dark, and nakedness stands out more then bushy eyebrows ever could. Sasuke couldn't restrain the smile. Even though it was rather over done, and of questionable legality, Naruto's use of the dresses did cover up anything suspicious, even if discarding the dress was simpler. It was the thought that counted, right?

Having decided this, Sasuke got up out of the borrowed bed and set about making breakfast. After all, Naruto had saved his butt from severe humiliation, and gotten him out of that stupid dress. That deemed some form of thanks, and it wasn't like this was completely unlike him. He was using Naruto's eggs after all.

THE END!

A/N: Yes, it's over. However, now I can focus on how I'm gonna get the next chapter of The Humility Ritual up, which I have received requests to do. Fear not, I heard you, this just needed to get done first, because I shall be away for two weeks, during which time I will have the ability to write a decent chapter for THR. Thanks for reading, and I feel I should thank Serene again for the marvelous idea. That and this is the first combo story I've finished. YAY FOR US!

Until next time!


End file.
